


Well, Neither Do I

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscommunication, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Tony to let go, if Tony let's go, then who will he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Neither Do I

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of I Don't Have A Way With Words

Tony slowly crawled his way to consciousness. Smacking his lips together, he opened his eyes against the blinding sun that was coming in through the curtains. 

"JARVIS, I thought we were in lockdown, how the hell did I get to my room?" He stretched his arms above his head, tensing when he felt another presence in the room.

"You're not in your room...you're in mine. It was closer than the penthouse and you were cut pretty badly from where you fell." Steve stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. A puzzled expression crossing his young features.

"Well...this is awkward. At least I didn't try to make a move on you, right?" Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed, hoping to cover up the still raw emotions that he felt from the night before.

"Tell me about Howard." 

The statement caught Tony off guard causing him to freeze. Why would Steve want to know about him? Did Tony say anything last night that Steve might have heard? Clearing his throat he looked at the wall directly across from him. "What is there to tell, he was my father, he gave me the company, he died, end of story."

Steve crossed the room and knelt in front of Tony. "I think there is something more. Last nigh-":

"Last night I was drunk." Tony cut him off and stood up. He could not deal with this right now. He needed to get back to the lab and away from Steve's questioning eyes.

"You weren't just drunk Stark, you were exhausted. You pushed yourself too hard like always with no regard to your safety or to others." Steve let the billionaire move around the room, collecting his shoes that Steve took off of him last night. 

Turning sharply around to face Steve, Tony pointed a shoe at him. "I was fine, I have the procedures in place to keep me safe!"

"If you had miscalculated-"

"I never miscalculate, that's an insult Rogers."

"IF, say you had Tony, say you were exhausted mentally and forgot one number in a project, you could have not only blown up the lab but yourself with it! Or worse the Tower. You never think about anyone but yourself, you never considered the other people who are living here!"

"No you're not living here Rogers, You and the team of misfit heroes are staying here for free. You were forced here by Fury don't even try and deny that. None of you willingly volunteered to live here with the like of me." Tony froze eyes widening.

Steve stopped short. "That's what you think? That we don't have a choice in this. Tony..." Steve reached out for him.

Turning away, Tony walked across the room, stopping in the doorway he looked back at Steve. "If you want to know so much about my old man Rogers, ask Fury. HE was closer to him than I was." With that Tony walked out, leaving a confused Steve behind.

 

The door to the lab slammed shut behind Tony. Who did he think he was? Just because he was some All-American hero did not give him the right to ask questions like that or to assume that he knew Tony. Growling Stark moved blueprints out of the way, pulling up a new project on the projector. Rubbing his head where the headache he had woken up with intensified, he glanced to the side at the coffee machine. Tony knew he was more angry at himself for slipping like that in front of Rogers. He was supposed to have a handle on this damn it. Just because some pretty blonde bats his eyelashes, does not mean Tony's whole mental resolve go out the window. So what if the Avengers were forced to live here by Fury? Tony didn't need them. Hell he hardly saw them.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his greasy hair.

"J, bring up the schematics on Rogers shield, might as well get this done so I don't have to worry about him bugging me. Oh and revoke his codes, I don't like that you betrayed me on that." Tony pointed to the ceiling tiredly.

"Schematics are pulled up sir, and I shall inform you that I did not allow him access if you will take a look at the door leading to the stairs, you will see that he broke in last night." JARVIS responded 

Tony turned quickly to the door that JARVIS had indicated, eyes widening when he took in the wreckage done, he turned back to the screen. 

"JARVIS pull up security feed of last night in the workshop starting at the time Rogers, made it down here." Tony tapped a screwdriver that he had been holding against his lips. 

As the video played, Tony saw Rogers outside the door trying to get in, as the time went on he said something to JARVIS that looked as though Steve said it angrily. He watched as Steve turned around to walk away only to pause, that was when Tony fell off the couch and landed in the floor on top of the glass bottles. Stark sucked in a breath when Steve burst through the glass. Why had Steve been so worried? Did he really think Tony was in danger? Something like hope flared behind the arc reactor. Steve could have multiple reasons as to why he would want to break down the door. But it wasn't a crime to hope for a reason that was related to someone actually caring for Tony, was it?


End file.
